


there's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around

by pvnkflamingo



Series: alfa centauri/drums phylosophy [2]
Category: Alfa Centauri, Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alfa Centauri - Freeform, Bands, Drums Philosophy, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, M/M, Song: Drumming Song (Florence + the Machine)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: "as I move my feet towards your body I can hear this beat, it fills my head up and gets louder and louder..."





	there's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

> E parece que eu me apaixonei por esses dois.  
Esse rabisco definitivamente não existiria sem a ajuda e apoio e inspiração do senhor Amor da Minha Vida, meu Arthur <3 Te amo, meu momolado de cabelos azuis e futuro multi-instrumentista :'') 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Drumming Song", de Florence + The Machine]

A apresentação seria em alguns minutos, e todos estavam um pouco nervosos, principalmente Júlio, sendo sua primeira _ gig _ como novo baterista da Alfa Centauri. Estava pronto, sabia o que estava fazendo, já sabia as músicas todas; ainda assim, sabia que as atenções da banda estavam nele, e ele sentia que precisava fazer o seu melhor para mostrar a todos que merecia ser parte daquilo, que estava em sintonia com os outros membros da banda. 

Talvez a sua paixonite pelo guitarrista de sua banda não ajudasse a acalmar-lhe os nervos. Matheus o distraía, com sua boca sempre entreaberta, como se o ar lhe faltasse o tempo todo, e constantemente em um sorriso debochado; suas mãos habilidosamente checando a afinação da guitarra ou do violão; sua voz rouca que atingia notas impossivelmente altas, e causavam arrepios na nuca do baterista. Como se soubesse do efeito que tinha sobre o mais novo, Matheus tirou a camisa amarela que usava e a jogou em um sofá da sala onde tinham um camarim improvisado. 

“Cícero, cadê aquelas camisetas da banda? Tô a fim de usar uma hoje” perguntou o guitarrista, procurando pelas caixas onde ficavam os _ merchs _ que tentariam vender ao público; o baixista pegou uma camiseta roxa e atirou em sua direção. Júlio corou e desviou o olhar antes que o outro percebesse que o encarava; seus olhos se voltaram para o tecido amarelo vivo que parecia se destacar sobre o estofado escuro.

“Dez minutos e passamos o som, ok?” informou Cícero, colocando o celular no bolso da calça e olhando para o espelho uma última vez, bagunçando os cabelos com os dedos uma última vez; Matheus o seguiu, e se virou no último minuto para Júlio, que ainda estava perdido em pensamentos. 

“Você vem?” perguntou o mais velho, tirando o baterista de seus devaneios, onde pesava as consequências do que estava prestes a fazer; a pergunta o fez decidir-se. 

“Já vou, vou só mandar uma mensagem pros meus pais, avisar que vamos começar” apressou-se em dizer, observando enquanto Matheus aceitava sua justificativa (totalmente plausível, esperava) e deixava-o sozinho na sala. 

Logo a camisa amarela era colocada dentro de sua mochila, sem qualquer hesitação, e a mochila deixada aos pés da cadeira onde estava sentado. Seu coração se acelerava a cada passo, pensando em dar meia volta, em dar uma desculpa qualquer e dizer que havia esquecido de tomar algum remédio, qualquer coisa. Mas já queria rir, e logo estava gargalhando, subindo as escadas até o palco, segurando firme as baquetas para não tremer. 

Quanto tempo até Matheus perceber? 

…

O cheiro de Matheus estava por toda a parte, nublando sua razão. Estava deitado em sua cama, em seu próprio quarto - todos os cartazes de musicais estavam em seus lugares nas paredes, os livros empilhados na escrivaninha, as luzes coloridas sobre as prateleiras, apagadas - e estava também na cama do colega de banda, cercado pelo cheiro da sua pele, seu perfume. Se fechasse os olhos poderia imaginar… mas não queria imaginar, não ainda. Queria deixar o sentimento crescer dentro de si, até estar certo do que queria. Se fosse apenas um _ crush _, um interesse físico; mas já começava a pensar com carinho no guitarrista, e a revirar os olhos e rir das brincadeiras do outro - mesmo quando essas brincadeiras eram direcionadas a ele próprio, e chegavam mais perto da verdade do que queria admitir no momento. Tinha certeza de que todos, incluindo Matheus, já haviam percebido que Júlio respirava um pouco mais rápido na presença dele, e que por vezes se perdia em pensamentos enquanto o outro falava ou mostrava um novo arranjo, uma nova melodia. 

Sentou-se na cama e vestiu a camiseta que, na noite anterior, estava no corpo do colega de banda, sentindo o algodão acariciar sua pele. Àquela altura, o dono da camisa já devia imaginar o que havia acontecido. Júlio pegou o celular que carregava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e tirou rapidamente uma _ selfie _, sem pensar muito ou olhar muito para a foto; sabia que quanto mais demorasse para enviá-la, mais difícil seria, até que apenas desistisse. 

Não queria desistir. 

Começou a digitar uma legenda, escolhendo um tom pastel de amarelo para destacar a mensagem contra o fundo quase monocromático. 

_ Se quiser vir buscar, vou ficar a noite toda em casa ;) _

Alguns minutos depois, a resposta. 

_ Me passa a localização, bb ;) _


End file.
